DNA Madness
by Jedi Alex Colbent
Summary: What would happen if Bulma invented a machine capable of combining one's DNA with another? Takes place 4 months after the death of Majin Buu. Rated M for nudity.
1. Chapter 1: The Change Begins

**This is what happens when you watch too many episodes of DBZ Kai and too many vids online. This is a story that, to my knowledge, no one has even attempted. It also stems from my desire to have Female Saiyan characters. Hope you guys like it. **

**DNA Madness**

Chapter 1: The Change Begins

Things had been peaceful for the most part after the death of Majin Buu. The world was restored along with all of it's people, no one remembered even a shred of the horror that befell the planet just 4 months ago, and everyone went off to do their own business.

For Bulma, this was working on a new invention back at her father's lab at Capsule Corp. She did this often to occupy the time of peace after a large battle. Though sometimes she wondered what it would be like to be in her husband's, son's, or friend Goku's place, fighting against the many evil and heartless villains in the universe. Sadly, she wasn't that lucky. Most of the warriors, scratch that, **all **of the warriors that ended up saving the Earth from total destruction were of Saiyan descent. Battle and strength were in their blood. Even if Bulma could learn different Ki techniques from her friends to make her stronger, it still wouldn't even begin to compare to the utter power Saiyans have. She then puts the thought out of her head and continues her work.

Just then, the automatic slide door opens to reveal Vegeta, her husband and the Prince of the Saiyans, walk through the lab.

"You've been in here long." Vegeta says making his way towards her. "What are you making this time?"

"Just something I thought could be useful to others in the world." She answers. She then gestures toward a odd cube like contraption on her workbench with a couple different switches and buttons.

"How long have you been working on **that**?" Vegeta asks her.

"3 months. It's a gene splicing and replicating machine." She answers. "I built it for the purpose to help people with terminal diseases such as Cancer, AIDS and many other issues."

"How exactly does it work?"

"Well, the machine uses Infrared scanners to analyze the genes in question, then uses a series of genetic reprogramming and modifications to alter any abnormalities in the DNA sequence."

"You did all this in under 6 months?" Vegeta says in both amazement and shock.

"I would have been done **sooner **if I didn't stop to help Trunks out with his homework. Do you know he's getting a C- in Algebra? How in God's name is it possible for a boy, who lives with a literal family of geniuses, to get a C- in Math?"

"That's probably Kakarot's and my fault." Vegeta answers. "Ever since the defeat of Majin Buu, he's been that much eager to train to become as tough as us. I'm actually getting sick of it myself. **Me**. The Prince of all Saiyans. You know it's enough when** I'm** tired of it."

"He'll get bored of it eventually, like those cartoons he used to watch every Saturday when he was 6." Bulma says to him.

"Maybe. So, is that machine fully functional yet?" Vegeta asks.

"Just about. I just need to find a suitable test subject to try it out on."

"Try that fat jerk Yajir-whatever his name is. Maybe you could actually give him a healthy body for a change so that he might live to be over 40."

Bulma laughs greatly towards this remark and rises from her seat near her workbench.

"Hey Mom! Dad!"

They then quickly turn towards the entrance to see their young son, Trunks, running into the room holding a small exercise ball of some sort.

"My ball began to leak air and I was wondering if you could..."

His sentence is cut short as he then trips over his feet from running too fast, causing the ball to fly from his hands and crash straight into the Gene Splicer. The machine then begins to whir loudly as numerous lights and buttons flash all around. Then, without warning, it shoots out an array of red laser beams all around the room, leaving burns and sear marks anywhere they touched.

Vegeta and Bulma are constantly kept on their toes to avoid the many dangerous lasers swirling in all directions. Suddenly, Vegeta spots a laser coming dangerous close to his wife and fears the worst "**Bulma, watch out!**" He jumps across the rooms towards where she stood just in time to cover her from the red beam. Just as it hits his back, the two begin to experience feelings of dizziness and exhaustion. The device then begins to quiet down as the lasers cease their firing and eventually disappear. Dozens of burn treads and markings litter the lab from all angles.

"Are you alright?" Vegeta says to his wife breaking the silence.

"Yeah, just a little weak is all."

"What... just happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I felt as if.. something just happened to me, like something entered me or something."

"It's probably just the exhaustion talking." Vegeta says to her.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Mom, I am soooooo sorry for what happened!" Trunks says apologetically to his mother.

"It's alright Trunks. It was just an accident. The important thing is that no one was hurt."

"I do feel bad for whoever will have to clean up this mess." Vegeta says out loud.

"That's what we have servant robots for!" Bulma answers him.

"You sure you feel alright Bulma? That wasn't exactly something, no offense, a person like you could walk away from."

"I feel just fine, Vegeta. Now it's getting around time for dinner. I'll go whip something up real quick."

"All right!" Trunks yells joyfully as he and his mother head out of the lab leaving Vegeta alone and slightly unsettled. He then glances back at the machine that nearly destroyed the entire lab still lying on the workbench his wife left it on. Deciding to let it go, he walks out of the room to catch up with his hungry family.

* * *

><p>A dark and mysterious cloud like haze appears all around.<p>

Bulma opens her eyes to find herself in this unfamiliar place.

"Wh.. Where the heck am I?"

Suddenly, the area around quickly changes to that of somewhere in outer space. A large and somewhat familiar green planet appears before her.

"That planet... it sure doesn't look like Earth, but what..."

Just then, the entire world before begins to glow an eery orange.

"What's going on!" Bulma shouts with fear. Without warning, the once beautiful planet explodes sending waves of fire and energy towards her.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Bulma wakes up panting with sweat running down her face.<p>

She looks to see herself lying in bed, safe in her home on Earth.

_"It's was only a dream, thank goodness, but what _**_was _**_that world I saw?" _She thinks to herself. She then hops out of bed and proceeds to the bathroom to take a hot shower to ease her mind. Opening the curtain to the moderately sized shower, she starts up the hot water, removes her clothes and lets the warm water soak all around her body.

_"Wonder if that dream has any to do with what happened to me yesterday." _She thinks recalling the life threatening events that took place the day before.

She grabs a bar of soap and begins to lather it around her self starting with her breasts, then continues down her long and beautiful legs. Finally, she rubs the soap left in her hands across her backside and then into her thick blue hair thoroughly and softly. She then lets the warm streams of water rinse the soap from her body and down into the drain below her. After switching the water off, she grabs a towel to dry herself off and goes through her closet to look for what to wear.

_"Hmm. Haven't worn this in a while." _She says looking at the outfit she had worn to Namek a good 10 or 11 years ago.

She then sets out the outfit onto her bed, opens her drawers and pulls out a pair of white panties. She heads over to the mirror hanging on her wall and then drops her towel to expose her fully nude body.

Suddenly, she notices something different about herself as she gazes at her reflection. She sees that she bares the physical appearance of not a 40 year old, but of one in her late 20's. She even notices her hair looking more youthful then it did yesterday. After a few moments of examining herself, she slips the lingerie over herself, puts on the complete outfit and heads out to the kitchen for breakfast.

She spots Vegeta sitting alone at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hey Vegeta," She begins to say as she takes a seat next to him. "I had a really strange dream last night."

"About?"

"Well, I was floating in some sort of purplish hazy void and next thing I knew, I was in space above this giant green planet."

Vegeta's heart nearly skips a beat upon hearing these words.

"Giant **green **planet?"

"Yeah, you know something about that?" Bulma asks him.

"Yes, but the planet your describing to me sounds exactly like my homeworld, Planet Vegeta."

Bulma's eyes widen upon hearing what her husband had just said.

"Wait, you mean I was dreaming about a planet that I had never seen before until now?"

"I suppose so. What happened next?"

"Well after looking at it for about 10 seconds, the planet began to glow and then it just..."

"Exploded?" Vegeta says finishing her sentence.

"Okay, this is getting **way **too unusual." Bulma says with confusion. "First my machine malfunctions yesterday and nearly kills us, then I start having weird dreams about the day your homeworld was destroyed."

"It could just be psychological." Vegeta says to her. "Did you have any thoughts earlier yesterday that might have triggered it?"

"Well, I **was **thinking about what it would be like to be of Saiyan descent like you and Goku and how it would be to fight evil people like Frieza and Buu."

"That must be it then. You were simply thinking about these thoughts for too long and they took the form of what occurred in your dream. It's the only logical explanation."

"You don't think it might have had anything to do with how we felt after my machine went crazy, do you?" Bulma asks.

"Who knows? Why don't we go outside and get some fresh air to clear our heads?" Vegeta suggests.

"Yeah, that sounds good right now." Bulma says in agreement as the two rise from their seats.

The glass slide door opens as the two married couple take in the beautiful and peaceful sight around them. The morning sun shined brightly with a small breeze blowing through the grass and leaves in the trees around them as dozens of car ans vehicles raced in many directions about their business.

"Hey, by the way," Vegeta says to her. "You look different somehow, younger even."

"Yeah, I was going to tell you that but I..."

Her sentence is cut off by a couple of happy and loud children running across the sidewalk beside the busy street. She then notices the kids running carelessly across the concrete path just as a car a few feet away heads straight towards them.

"**WATCH OUT!**" Bulma shouts in fear.

Then, without thinking, she sprints across the yard with amazingly fast speed and stamina and, to her husbands surprise, forces her palm right in front of the speeding metal hazard, stopping it dead on in tracks and sending scraps of the hood all around. Once she manages to catch her breath, Bulma then stops a fully realizes just what she was able to do.

She had just stop a car that was going at least 30 MPH with just her bare hand!

Vegeta and Trunks, who now stood beside his father, looked on in shock and amazement at what their wife and mother just did.

"Whoa! Mom, that was so cool! You just stopped that car from hitting those kids!"

"Ye.. yeah," Bulma says with paralyzing shock. "But... how?"

Vegeta then gasps at something with a look of pure shock.

"What?" Bulma asks him.

Vegeta, unable to speak at that time, simply points at where he looked at.

Bulma turns around and receives the ultimate shock of her life. Right above her bottom, was a long wiggling mass of brown fur that resembled all too well what her friend Goku once had as a kid.

"I... have a tail?"

**End of Ch1. Let me know what you guys think. Should I keep going? Leave reviews and tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2: Partly Saiyan, Partly Human,

Chapter 2

Partly Saiyan, Partly Human, **Completely** Freaked Out

"No! No way! It's not possible in any way, shape or form that I've become a full grown Saiyan!"

Bulma was back at the lab lying on a medical table with Vegeta and Trunks awaiting for a computer scan of her body to identify just what was happening to her.

"Bulma, look at yourself." Vegeta begins to say. "You just ran faster then I've ever seen you run in the 8 years we've been married, stopped a car going at 30 MPH from hitting those kids with your bare hand, and the biggest proof of all: you've grown a tail!"

"But I was born a pure Human. I never had a tail, any extraordinary fighting abilities or anything Saiyans show from birth. Why is this happening now?"

"We'll know as soon as the scan's complete." Vegeta answers.

"Dad," Trunks begins to say to his father. "If Mom's turning into a Saiyan, does that mean she'll be able to fight evil villains like us and the other Saiyans?"

"She could Trunks, but only if she **wants **to. It isn't an obligation that one is bound to, though in **my **case back on Planet Vegeta, the other Saiyans and I never really had a choice."

The analyzer's circuits begin to come to life with a hum akin to an electric generator. A neon purple colored ray begins to scan over Bulma's body from the tip of her toes all the way towards her head. Afterwords, a computer generated representation of her self appears on a nearby computer monitor.

"So, how does it look?" Bulma asks Vegeta nervously.

"Vital scans look clear, no signs of any viruses or harmful substances, but I don't see wha... wait a second."

"What? What is it?" She asks a little worried why Vegeta's tone suddenly changed.

"The scans are picking up something peculiar on a molecular level." Vegeta replies. "Computer, magnify image x50."

"As you wish, Mr. Vegeta." The computer's voice responds. The image begins to zoom in deeper towards what Vegeta had detected, but not enough to clearly see it.

"Okay, x100."

Still no result.

"x10000."

Suddenly, he spots just what he had hoped would appear. On the computer monitor was a spinning stand of DNA that seemed to stand out from the rest of Bulma's molecular structure.

"That can't be what I think it is." Vegeta says with slight nervousness in his voice.

He then takes a syringe needle from the nearby desk and quickly jabs it into his arm. After this is done, he removes a sort of data drive from the needle containing his DNA sample and places it into the computer's ports to analyze. A few moments later, a new window appears next to the first, with a DNA sample completely identical to the one found in Bulma.

"I.. can't believe it." Vegeta utters in pure shock.

"What is it?" Bulma asks him.

"The DNA found inside of you matches my own completely. In other words, part of my DNA and essence is infused with yours."

But.. how could this..." Her mind then recollects the events that occurred yesterday with the Gene Splicer going haywire. "Wait, that moment, when you jumped in front of my when the rays hit us. They must have replicated part of your DNA and infused it into me."

"That would explain your tail, your new strength and your younger appearance." Vegeta begins."Saiyans retain their youthfulness in order to enjoy battle longer. But that doesn't explain the dream you told me about."

"Maybe, since part of you was infused in me, some of your memories or thoughts were also given to me in the form of dreams." Bulma suggests.

"Your guess is as good as mine. The only real question left, is whether to reverse this or not."

Bulma begins to think it over for while. This would probably be the only chance she would have at learning what it feels like to be like her friends: strong, skilled and able to do so much more then just sit on the sidelines. She then comes to her conclusion.

"It wouldn't be **too **bad to try this out." She says to Vegeta.

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Bulma?" He asks his wife with concern.

"Yes, I am. But if I'm going to get the hang of being a fighter like you, I need to know a few techniques you guys use."

"Where are you going with this?" Vegeta asks her.

"Well, would you mind if... you go talk to Goku about helping to train me?"

"Wait, why him? Am I not good enough for you?" He says with jealousy.

"No, it's not that. It's just that Goku knows a couple of moves and techniques like the Kamehameha and the Kaio-ken that might come in handy in a fight."

"Bulma, you know that asking Kakarot for help has never been one of my strong points." Vegeta says a little frustrated.

"Pleeeease? For me?" She asks him giving the classic puppy dog eyes that she knows he can never resist.

"Oh, alright, fine! But you owe me for this."

Vegeta then opens a window and flies off to Goku's home, leaving his wife and son alone in the lab.

"Ya know, we could have just **called **them at their house, I have their phone number." Trunks points out to his mother.

"Yeah, we could have... but we **didn't**." Bulma says with a mischievous smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>It was 10:30 at the Son residence as Goku, Gohan and Goten take a break from intensive training to relax inside watching TV on the couch. They were watching old reruns of American Idol.<p>

"Man, the show's not as fun as it was with Simon." Gohan says with disappointment.

"I know," Goku adds agreeing with his eldest son. "I mean, despite all the criticism he got for being brutally honest with the contestants, after he left, the show just started to go downward."

"Yeah, I know. Paula we could do without, but without Simon, I've just lost all interest in the show all together."

"We **could** just watch America's Got Talent." Goten suggests to his father and brother.

"Why would we watch that?" Goku asks him confused.

Just then, a loud knock is heard from the door.

"I got it." Goku says getting up to answer it. To his surprise, he opens the door to find his friend/rival on the other side.

"Vegeta?" Goku says with confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you about Bulma." He replies.

"Is something wrong with her?" He asks with worry in his tone.

"No, she's fine, but you may want to sit down for this."

* * *

><p>The blonde haired fighter known as Jewel trains in secret in a secluded rocky area outside the Satan City limits. Ever since his humiliating lose at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament at the hands of #18, he vowed to get strong enough to overcome her the next time they met. It didn't seem physically possible how someone who never participated in a tournament before or had very little visible strength to begin with could beat someone who went hand to hand with Hercule the year before. Yet despite this, he remained undaunted in his resolve to overcome him.<p>

"_There's a __reason __she was able to beat you so easily."_A strange and unnerving voice calls out to him.

"Who.. who's there?" He asks with fear as he turns in all directions for the owner of the voice.

"_Tu__rn around._"

He does as instructed and receives the shock of his life. Right in front of him, appeared some sort of swirling portal like vortex where the voice seemed to emanate from.

"Who... are you?"

"_I am someone who can help you achieve your dream at becoming stronger, but before I can do that, I require your assistance. Do we have a deal?"_

"Ye... yes, we do. How can I help you?"

"_Have you ever heard of a group of magical items called the Dragon Balls?"_

**End of Ch 2. Sorry it seems a little short, but I promise the next will have more interesting content. And about the American Idol references, these are just my personal opinions, please don't get angry about it. Ch 3 will have a party celebrating an achievment for our favorite Guardian of Earth, Dende. While this occurs, Jewel's new master puts the first phase of his plan into motion. And to give you guys a heads up, this is an actual character from the original series and not an OC. I will give you guys a chance to guess who it is, (This does not count for O-Godzilla-O because he already knows.) Whoever guess the mystery villian will get a behind the scenes sneak peak at the plot of the story. Good Luck.**

**Azula: And check out my new adventure in JediAlexColbent's Avatar Fanfic Air and Water**

**Riyo: Or my story in his Star Wars Fanfic Out of the Blue.**

**JAC: Thank you ladies. If your a fan of Star Wars and/or Avatar: The Last Airbender, check out either of these two cool stories. Happy Memorial Day Weekend and God bless you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Party of Surprises

**Here it is, after about a year since I posted this story, I'm back with Ch 3! I just finished my 2nd semester at college, so that means I'll have WAY more time to focus on my stories, which I will work on in shifts. After this, I'll work on Air and Water for a while then Out of the Blue and then I'll try and come back to this one for Ch 4. So, without further adu, let Ch 3 commence!**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. S**t. Ok?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Party of Surprises

Thousands of miles high above the Earth on what is known to the Z-Fighters as simply "Kami's Lookout," the teenaged, Namekian guardian of Earth called Dende is seated outside cross-legged with his eyes closed in deep concentration and his hands outstretched towards the 7 Dragon Balls placed in front of him. They were glowing with a radiant orange energy as they would have normally when Shenron would be summoned from his yearly (or half yearly) slumber to grant the summoner's wishes. While they were already used 3 months back and would under normal circumstances **not **work until half a year had gone by, because they along with the **entire **Earth were destroyed, they were restored to new as if they had never been used before. Out from the Lookout's main housing complex came the black genie Mr. Popo who looked toward his young green friend with worry evident on his face. He sighs deeply with a look of concern.

"Still at it."

He quietly walks toward Dende whom still is greatly focused in his work with the Dragon Balls, but is still able to sense his friend from right behind him.

"Dende, you've been at this for days. Shouldn't you at least rest yourself for a little while?"

"I can't, Mr. Popo." He says with his eyes still closed. "I **know **I have the power to do this, I **have **to keep trying."

"But what about the party at Mrs. Briefs' tonight you promised to attend? Have you forgotten?"

Dende's eyes then shoot wide open with a gasp of shock leaving his mouth. "Oh, man! You're right! I've been so focused with the Dragon Balls these past few days, it completely slipped my mind!"

Shortly after saying this, a look of doubt finds its way to his face. "Maybe... I should just give up on it..."

"No, Dende."

Both the young guardian and Mr. Popo turn to the source of the voice behind them, which was non other than Piccolo making his way outside.

"You were able to bring back the Earth Dragon Balls from scratch before the Cell Games, that alone saved everyone that Cell mercilessly slaughtered. I believe that this is no different. The power to do it is inside of you, Grand Elder Guru himself said so when I met with him in Other World."

"The Grand Elder said that?"

"Hmm." Piccolo says with a nod. "If **he **believes in your abilities, why shouldn't** you**?"

With these encouraging words from his fellow Namekian, a look of resolve and determination appears on Dende's face.

"Alright."

Sitting back down with his legs crossed and hands raised towards the Dragon Balls, Dende focuses on channeling every amount of magical energy inside of him, the Dragon Balls meanwhile glowing much brighter than before. Finally, Dende cries out loudly just as a brilliant white beam of light rockets its way from the Dragon Balls and into the sky, literally lighting it up like a planet-wide firework. The Dragon Balls soon then rise up from the ground, with each flying off in 7 separate directions.

Once the great light dies down, Dende breaks out into small laughter of joy.

"I've done it! I've really done it!"

"I knew you could." Piccolo says to him proudly. "Now go fresh up inside. You've got a party to be at in 3 hours."

Dende quickly gets up and runs toward the housing complex to get ready for the event later on. Piccolo stands beside his old genie friend, both sharing the same feeling of joy and pride for their young friend's great accomplishment.

"That boy... he's really amazing." Mr. Popo says to Piccolo.

"He truly is. Maybe it's the fusion with Nail talking, but I care for that boy like my own younger brother."

"That reminds me, Piccolo. Are you planning on bringing... well, you know."

"Of course. Her first social gathering with my closest friends... I'll be savoring every bit of it."

* * *

><p>It was around late afternoon outside of the Capsule Corp. building. Just then, a flash of light appears above the street across from the dome shaped building, soon vanishing and dropping Jewel onto his feet and onto the concrete ground.<p>

"Wh... Where did you take me?" He asks to seemingly no one.

"_This is the main corporate building to the Capsule Corp." _The mysterious voice from before says to him. "_The home of that ditzy woman who found a way to create the only known means of tracking and finding the Dragon Balls: a radar in the shape of a stopwatch. You must find that device in order to start looking for the Dragon Balls, only __**after **__you find all 7 can I help you gain the power you need for __your vengeance._"

"Yes." Jewel says with his fist clenched tight. "I can see it now. What must I do?"

"_For starters, check the inside perimeter of the building for activity and then wait for the opportune moment to sneak in._"

"Right, of course."

The blonde haired man quickly runs across the street before rolling across the grassy lawn out front below a nearby window. Carefully, he slowly raises himself up to check the view inside.

* * *

><p>Normally, staring at a woman's butt would earn a well deserved smack in the face. Luckily, Goku was given an exception towards this as he was staring intently at the long brown appendage protruding from just <strong>above <strong>Bulma's butt.

Eyes wide with shock, he raises his head back up as he stands straight with a look of concern on his face.

"No doubt about it." He says for Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, their Grandpa Ox-King and Chi-Chi to hear. "That's just like the tail I used to have until Kami ripped it out for good."

"Yes, Kakarot. We've well established that my wife is now part Saiyan. What we were **wondering **is if you'd be willing to take part in training her in the ways of battle. Though if you ask me, I **still **think this is a bad idea."

"Personally, I'm all for it! I've always wanted to see what a Female Super Saiyan looks like. Come to think of it, I've never actually seen a Female Saiyan **at all **until now.

" "Let's not get carried away here." Vegeta interjects. "We still don't know how much of my strength she inherited from my infused DNA. For all we know, she could be as strong as my younger brother Tarble."

"You have a brother?" Goku says with surprise.

"Yes, but that's not the point here. I think the best way for us to determine how strong she could be is to test her in battle. If she inherited even a scrap of my Saiyan instinct, fighting will come as a sixth sense for her."

"Well, judging what I just did this morning with that car, I'm not doubting that." Bulma says to the others.

"Hang on." Gohan says breaking his silence. "There's just still one thing that bothers me about all this."

"And what is **that**?" Vegeta says with his head towards the young Demi-Saiyan and his eyebrows cocked.

"A part of your DNA got infused into Bulma's genetic makeup, right?"

"Yes."

"So, wouldn't that now technically make you two... related?"

No less than a second after saying this, looks of shock and disgust fall on everyone's faces.

"Agh... **of COURSE NOT!** She only received a replication of my Saiyan physical strength, not my entire frigging genetic makeup! So to answer your **disturbing **question, **NO**, she **HASN'T **been transformed into my own sister!"

"Ok, calm down! I was only asking!"

"I sure am glad I'm not old enough to understand that." Goten says.

"**I'm **old enough and I **don't want **to understand it." Chi-Chi replies dryly.

Just then, the automatic doors up at the front of the building open as Krillin, 18 holding their daughter Marron safely in her arms, Master Roshi and even Turtle walk inside.

"Hey, we're here!" Krillin says happily to the others.

"Hey, Krillin!" Goku shouts with joy to his lifelong best friend. "Glad you could make it."

"Hehe, wouldn't miss this party for the wo..wo wo wo wo WHAT THE HELL IS **THAT!**"

Everyone finds themselves looking toward Bulma's clearly visible tail where Krillin was pointing.

"Is... is that..."

"Yeah." Bulma answers. "It's a tail like Goku had. Yesterday, we had a lab accident and, middle, middle middle, I wound up becoming part Saiyan."

Krillin is left completely and utterly speechless by this stunning revelation. "But... **how**?"

"It's a long story, but **I **will say it involves a Gene Splicer and Vegeta's DNA being infused in me."

"So, can this Gene Splicer turn **any **Human into a part Saiyan? Like say, per-say... me?"

"What? You're not stronger already?" Goku jokes.

"You're kidding, right?"

Everyone erupts into loud laughter at Krillin's joke, right before 18 smacks him loudly on top of his head resulting in a loud "HEY! What was **that **for?"

"For using the H-Word in front of Marron. We raised her better than that."

"Well excuse me for finding out one of my best friends just become part Saiyan only yesterday! Uh... speaking of which Bulma, what exactly are you going to do about this?"

"Well, Goku and Vegeta have agreed to start training me first thing after tonight."

"Wha... we said no such thing!" Vegeta shouts.

Bulma then shoots a very angry glare at him which quickly changes his composure.

"I mean... **Kakarot **said no such thing." He says his voice actually cracking in fear of his pissed off wife. "**I**, on the other hand, happily agree to this, and I'm sure Kakarot would too... **DON'T YOU**, Kakarot?" He says with his teeth gritted and his elbow nudging Goku's stomach with enough force to puncture that of a Rhinoceros'.

"Ye.. yeah, yeah! Totally! First thing tomorrow morning!" He says with a nervous laugh.

"Oh no! No, no **NO!**" Chi-Chi interjects obviously very upset by this statement. "We have a meeting tomorrow about starting Goten's first day of Elementary School! I don't care if Bulma **is **part Saiyan now, I AM NOT about to have you miss this first major milestone in Goten's education! DO YOU HEAR ME, GOKU!"

"Yes, Chi-Chi! Of course! Anything for Goten's education."

Shortly after appeasing to his wife's angry demands, he leans over towards Vegeta's ear. "How fast do you think you can learn the Kamehameha and Kaio-ken before the end of the day?"

"What? I don't.."

"HOW FAST! You think YOU have martial problems? I'm more afraid of HER than I am of Frieza, Cell AND Majin Buu combined!"

"Ugh." The Saiyan Prince groans with his face firmly planted in his palm. "This past few days **can't **get anymore strange."

Almost as if on cue, the two double doors open again, this time welcoming quite the large group of friends: Videl, her father and "official" World Champion Hercule, Buu (The good and fat one) holding his beloved puppy Bee in his arms, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo.

Gohan turns around to see his new girlfriend right in front of him. "Hey! Videl."

"Gohan!"

The two quickly dash toward each other before giving each other a tight hug of affection.

"Glad you could make it, all of you." Gohan says happily.

"Well, even me and my very busy schedule as Champion of the World could afford one day off with some of my biggest fans!" Hercule says jokingly to which everybody breaks out in hysterical laughter.

"All right now, it wasn't **that **funny."

"Buu thought it was funny."

"You think **everything **is funny, silly!" Videl says to her large pink friend.

"That not true! Me no think Two and a Half Men is funny."

Videl: Yeah, you got a point there.

Hercule: Terrible show.

Gohan: I agree.

Vegeta: Please never say that show's name in my house again.

"Oh yeah!' Videl says turning to Piccolo. "Piccolo, wasn't there something **very important **you had to show the rest of us?"

"There certainly is, Videl." The tall Namekian says now looking downward and behind his legs. "Come on now, don't be shy."

Everyone was a bit confused by what their friend was saying and, that is until they saw who he was talking to. Coming out from behind his person was a small Namekian child, but what made this little one completely different from most young Nameks that Goku and the others were used to seeing was it's feminine like expression, the small purple colored dress it wore and bright ruby red hair reaching down to its shoulders.

"Everyone, this is Claira, my daughter."

Practically everyone else in the room who had heard him dropped their jaws in absolute shock. The fact that Piccolo was now someones "daddy" was hard enough to swallow, but that his child was a girl... it made no sense.

"Go on, don't be afraid." Piccolo says sweetly to the young female leaning down and placing two caring hands on her shoulders. "These are my friends that I was talking about, like right over there." He says pointing towards his former Demi-Saiyan pupil. "That's Gohan."

"G..Gohan?"

Her father nods quietly as she slowly steps toward her father's friend whom squats down to meet her at eye level.

"Hi there." Gohan says happily to her. "It's really nice to meet you, Claira."

"My daddy says you saved da whole Earth once from a really mean monster called Cell."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have been able to do it without your dad's great training. Is he training you too?"

"Yeah, but not till I'm older like you. Will you help train me too when I'm ready?"

"Claira, it would be my honor."

The young Namekian's face lights up with a happy smile while Gohan lifts her up gently in the air with a look just as happy as hers.

"I can't believe it..." Goku says dumbfounded along side an equally astounded Chi-Chi. "Piccolo's a father now."

"And to a girl no less." She also comments.

Everyone soon follows Bulma downstairs for food and drink in the Atrium.

Just after all of the guests have left the main lobby, the two double doors open again as Jewel looks around to check if the coast was clear.

"Alright, I'm inside. Now where can I find the Radar you were talking about?" He asks again to seemingly nobody.

"_Ugh... you Humans are so helpless. It should be downstairs in the woman's laboratory. I can disable its automated security system long enough for you to locate it, but if not, I __**will **__leave you and try with someone more capable."_

"I AM capable!"

"_Then stop shouting into space like an ignoramus before someone sees you and get that Radar!"_

"Man, sometimes, you're a real royal pain."

"You have **no idea** how right you are."

* * *

><p>Downstairs in the Atrium, the celebration turned out to be every bit a success as Bulma had planned and more. Gohan and Videl were having a great time talking and occasionally cuddling, Hercule was continuously trying to talk Goku into teaching him how to fly and use Ki Techniques like he used, and Goten and Trunks were happily running around playing a game of tag with Claira. Piccolo watches his two former students and daughter with a joy struck look nobody had even dreamed he would make.<p>

"She sure is a blessing, isn't she?"

The tall Namekian looks down to see his once bald friend looking at the three kids play with him.

"She certainly is. Kind of a handle at times, though."

"Yeah, I hear you on that. Hey, that reminds me, How exactly...?"

"Was a Namekian able to produce a female offspring when all others produced males?" Piccolo finishes his friend's question.

"Yeah, I thought it was virtually **impossible **for any Namekian to be female."

"I thought so too, until I visited a certain former Grand Elder in Other World about the time Majin Buu destroyed the Earth."

"Wait... you mean Grand Elder Guru? You saw him?"

"Mhh Hmm. He shared with me a piece of Nameks ancient history. A while back before the Namekian that would split to form Kami and me left his home, Namekian females indeed existed alongside males, giving birth to live offspring. But then, the great tragedy that nearly destroyed Namek resulted in the total extinction of all living women on the planet. Luckily for the surviving males, there existed a fail-safe locked within the DNA of all male Namekians in order to continue their race. They were able to spit out eggs from their mouths that would later hatch into children, but only as males. It's been like that for centuries... until Guru shared with me the key to bringing the females back into existence."

"What was that?"

"He said in order for a male to spit out and egg with would hatch into a female offspring, the parent must have known both great good and evil in his lifetime. For a while, no Namekian had ever known a life beyond the peaceful and quiet ones lead on their homeworld... until me. All I needed to do was to focus on not only the great tragedies and mistakes I made in my life, but also the good deeds I've done and how far I've come since then. After that, I was able to produce and egg, and the rest... is history."

"Wow... that's incredible." Krillin says turning back to see Claira manages to tag Goten's back before falling ontop of him as both laugh happily. "This could help put your people back on the right track, it could change everything."

"I know, it definitely changed me."

Then, Piccolo does something no other person had seen him do since they had first known him. He lets a single tear escape one of his eyes.

"Wait.. Piccolo, are you..."

"If you **ever **tell **ANYONE **about this, I swear I'll shave the hair of your head in your sleep and put it in your food when you're not looking!"

"And there's the Piccolo we know and love!"

Meanwhile, Goku was talking with Bulma, still trying to make sure she wanted to go along with the whole training idea.

"Goku, for the hundredth million time, **YES**, I am sure I want to go through with this. I'm so sick of not being able to contribute **anything **to our group other than just sit on the sidelines like I usually do."

"Bulma, you HAVE contributed something. You invented the **only **way of tracking the Dragon Balls in the world! I can even **begin **to think where we'd all be if you hadn't done that. More than likely, I would have never left home and found out who I really was, nor would I have made such great friends here on Earth and WAY beyond. You contributed probably the most important thing to this entire UNIVERSE."

"I know, but... I want to give this a try.. to be able to fight for my home and friends and family who love me so much. I want to know what it's like to be.., well, **you**."

"Well... ok, but this is going to be unlike ANYTHING you're used to. Be ready to train early tomorrow morning."

"Wait, don't you have a meeting with Chi-Chi to go to?"

"I'll find a way around it. If not... well, it's been nice knowing you. Oh, and thanks a lot for letting me invite some extra guests."

"No problem. You're all our friends."

"Uh.. I wasn't talking about just all of the gang." Goku says gesturing behind him.

A few feet away were a mother and father pterosaur seated at a white circular table while carefully watching over a nest with four round and white eggs nestled inside. A servant robot hovers towards them holding a restaurant menu of some sort.

(**Just bare with me, it gets better.**)

"How can I start you two off this evening?" The robot says in a robot-ish tone.

After examining the menu, the father dinosaur picks his choice of beverage.

"An excellent choice sir. And for you, Ma'am?"

The mother growls something in their native dialect.

"Ah, Dos Equis, love those commercials. He certainly **IS **"The Most Interesting Man in the World."

Bulma is left a little speechless at the very "human-like" display she saw of the two giant winged man-eating reptiles.

"Yeah, I know, they're pretty sophisticated." Goku replies.

"Uh, Mistress Bulma?" Another servant droid says rolling up to her. "It seems our primate guests are taking part at flinging various... er... "items" at Mr. Hercule."

Goku had to literally force himself not to burst out at laughter at what he just heard. "You know... (snickers) you should... you should probably go help him."

"Yeah, alright." She says leaving to do so.

"WAIT! WAIT WAIT!" Goku says at the last second handing her a camera. "Take this... (More snickering) get some pictures and make sure to post them to Faaaaaaceboook... EH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bulma simply leaves to help the ***cough cough * World Champion **as Goku continues to roll around in hysterical laughter while the servant robot joins him.

* * *

><p>"Now?"<p>

"_No, not yet._"

"Now?"

"_I said NO._"

"...Ok, NOW?"

"_NO! NO, goddamn it. __**NO!**__ When I tell you "Now," THEN NOW! God, it's like working with Recoome after giving him a lobotomy._"

"Who in the hell is Recoome?"

"_None of your concern, he's just an imbecile whom you are __**slightly **__more intelligent than._"

"Uh... thanks.. I think."

The pad locked door to Bulma's laboratory then beeps as the sensor light above it turns from red to green.

"_Ok, NOW_"

Jewel wastes no time and runs straight inside.

"Ok, now where can I find the Radar?"

"_Check inside some of the cabinets and drawers, and hurry. You have about 5 minutes before the security system turns back on._"

"Alright."

He then spots a tall four drawer white filing cabinets near the operating table in the middle of the room. Heading over towards it, he opens the nest to last drawer to see what lay inside.

"Let's see... disintegration gun, invisibility helmet, automatic aura detector that can destroy all corrupt politicians and members of Al-qaeda... wait, WHY hasn't anyone used this one yet?"

"_Uhknow... maybe they're all too busy "Cleaning their Statue of Liberty._"

"AHHHHH! That was SO good!"

"_Thank you, thank you. I don't know WHY Cooler keeps saying I'm not funny._"

"Who's Cooler?"

"_Oh, he's a prick... just a big giant prick from the biggest prick bush from the planet Prick-Ass 010._"

"Ok, so I'm getting the sense that you don't like him very much."

"_Just find the stupid Radar and get out already._"

Soon enough, the blonde male found what he desired: a small palm-sized stopwatch-like device.

"Ok I found it."

"_Excellent. Now get out of there quickly before the alarms come back online. Soon, my friend, you will become strong enough to exact you so greatly desired revenge._"

"And how sweet it will taste."

Jewel quickly darts back out the door of the lab just as the security systems switch back on as if he was never there to begin with.

**End of Ch 3. I'm sure you guys must have a lot of questions to ask me about this Ch, so allow me to give you some answers**

**1. Claira is my desire for there to be female Namekians, because just all boys is boring a s**t. Her name, like all other Namekians excluding Lord Slug, is a play on musical instruments. Hers is based on Clarinet. Originally, I was choosing between that and Piccola, but my friend Will said Claira sounded more creative. Concept of how Female Nameks no longer exist and how they are brough back is by me.**

**2. The animals from "He's Always Late" are brought to Bulma's as Goku didn't have the time to watch their eggs all day because of Bulma's condition.**

**3. The mysterious voice will remain anonymous until a certain select ch. Try and guess him if you can, I'll reply to your reviews and say whether or not if you're right.**

**4. I hate 2 and a Half Men... that's it.**

**Anywho, next Ch, Bulma starts her training with Goku and Vegeta, but it proves more of a challenge than she bargained for. Meanwhile, Jewel begins his quest to find the Dragon Balls with the help from his mysterious guide. Just WHO is he and why is he helping Jewel find the Dragon Balls? Be sure to review and to those of you watching my other fics, the next Ch of Air and Water WILL be up by the end of the month. As for Out of the Blue... well, I'm working on it. Until then, peace my bitches!**

**_JAC _^_^ **


End file.
